herofandomcom-20200223-history
Agent G
Agent "G" is a major character in The House of the Dead video game series. His age and nationality are unknown, or are kept Top Secret by the AMS. However as this is not consistent with the other agents, this may not be the case. He is one of the main protagonists in The House of the Dead, a minor protagonist in The House of the Dead 2, one of the main protagonists in The House of the Dead III, The House of the Dead 4: Special, and in The House of the Dead: Overkill. He was voiced by Casey Robertson in the third game and voiced by Will Sierra in Overkill. History The House of the Dead On December 18, 1998, G and his partner,"Top Agent" Thomas Rogan investigated an urgent phone call from Rogan's fiancee, Sophie Richards. They arrived at the mansion of geneticist Dr. Roy Curien, who had gone mad and released his biologically-engineered creations upon his own research team. The agents battled the armored Chariot, who mortally wounded Sophie, and the flying bat-like Hangedman. G and Rogan later encountered Curien, who complimented their efforts before escaping. The agents defeated the spider-like mutant Hermit and ventured into an underground laboratory. Curien unleashed his "masterpiece", an entity known as The Magician. Claiming that it had no master, the Magician killed Curien and battled the AMS agents, who then destroyed it. The House of the Dead 2 In 2000, G was sent to investigate a series of disappearances in Venice, Italy (the perpetrator being Caleb Goldman, the financier of Curien's research). He planned to meet fellow agents James Taylor and Gary Stewart in a library, but the situation escalated when Goldman unleashed his creations upon the city. G was injured by the lumbering suit of armor/flying imp duo Judgment, though he was able to make his escape to the library. After James and Gary arrived, G lent his files to the two agents, which contained the weakpoints for several bosses encountered in the game. In one ending, G, having recovered from his injuries, appears among agents Amy Crystal, Harry Harris, and a crowd of civilians thanking the players after they defeat Goldman's final creation, The Emperor. The House of the Dead 4 & Special In 2003, Goldman posthumously activated another outbreak. James and new agent Kate Green prevented a nuclear missile launch, but James sacrificed himself to destroy Goldman's secondary magnum opus, The World. In one ending, G revisits the spot where James died, telling his fallen friend to rest and that they'll fight the undead back to their source. Sometime after, G teamed with Kate to fight the infestation back to its source. After defeating Justice, a creature whom James and Kate had previously encountered, the agents discover an underground laboratory containing farming pools for the undead. At the end, they destroy an either resurrected or cloned Magician. After once again defeating the Magician, G tells Kate that the "fight is about to begin", and they walk away. The House of the Dead III By 2019, humanity had collapsed and with the AMS disbanded, G retired. G's retirement was short-lived, however, when Rogan's daughter Lisa contacted G to help her rescue her father after Rogan went missing following a mission into the EFI Research Facility. They defeated Death, a giant club-wielding security zombie, Sun, a large tree-like mutant with sharp vines, Fool, a massive sloth-like mutant with talons. G and Lisa found Rogan, who reveals that he was rescued by Curien's son, Daniel. Curien's body had undergone a 19-year resurrection process, intended to be transformed into the Wheel of Fate. Lisa and Daniel defeated the creature while G stayed behind to care for Rogan. As the group left the facility, G voiced concern for the future of humanity; Rogan remained optimistic, stating that the survivors must "believe in themselves," and "walk their own paths." Weapons All Weapons In Overkill, but his main sidearm are Browning PRO-9 In The House Of The Dead, Franchi Spas 12 (He uses the Semi-Auto Mode and Lisa Too) in THoTD III and Uzi in The House Of The Dead 4 Special. Trivia * It was hinted in the first game's manual that he is in fact a cyborg, though the third game disproves this because of his aging (possibly Sega just retconned the fact). James also notices G's bloodstains in the corner of a street during the second game. For the moment, what G actually is is unknown, but he is biological at the very least, with his aging and bleeding. He also possesses a very "digital" personality in the first game, though by the third game, this seems to have disappeared, and he acts very much like an ordinary human. This may be because of experience in life or just another recon. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Nameless Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Controversial Category:Special Agents Category:Monster Slayers Category:Rescuers Category:Officials Category:Horror Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Arrogant Category:Determinators Category:Honest Category:Successful Category:Victims Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Insecure Category:Master Orator Category:One-Man Army Category:Control Freaks Category:Lethal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:The Messiah Category:Voice of Reason Category:Merciful Category:Chaste